


All of Me Wants All of You

by your_bro_joe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dick Bulge, M/M, belly bulge, belly bulge from huge dick, fucking... hog has a huge dick and it makes rat's belly bulge out, im 30 years old i should know if this has a special name or not, is there a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there were two of Roadhog, Junkrat would explode–-of that he’s certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me Wants All of You

If there were two of Roadhog, Junkrat would explode-–of that he’s certain.

The two cocks would meet in the middle of his body, one from his throat and one from his ass, and they would split his skin like a sausage casing.

It’s kind of a disgusting thought, but he thinks it’s true, as Hog fucks him and he can barely think, barely breathe, as that monster cock fills him so thoroughly that he can put a hand on his belly and feel it expand and contract with a bump as Hog thrusts into him. 

His body rocks from the force, pushed up the motel bed to the headboard. They’d started with his ass hanging off the foot–how did they even get here? He doesn’t remember. All the flashes in his head are of Hog, of heat and pressure, of sparks and tension. His abs feel like they’re made of steel, they’re so tight, moved only by the phallus inside him, pushing them up until he sees the red bulge of the head pushing against his skin.

Yes, he would split in half if there were two of Hog.

He almost wishes he could say it hurt, to get fucked like this, but it doesn’t. He’s experienced it so much that his body is used to it; he’s grown accustomed to the abuse of his hole. He’s grown accustomed to being used in such a way. Maybe not used, if he’s using Hog right back: using him for his own pleasure, because holy fucking god does he love this. He loves being pounded into a pulp, insensate and ruined. Gaping and gasping, crying and drooling, watching that little bump move inside him. How can one man do that? How can one cock be more intense than when he’d been fucked by two in the past?

Because Hog is fucking huge, that’s how, he reasons. Every part of him is huge; everything about him. Hog dwarfs him, and it’s the best feeling in the world, to be possessed, owned, wrecked, crushed, by that huge body. Hog’s stomach presses against that bulge, and nearly pushes it back out, and Rat giggles, high and ecstatic, in love with it. In love with him. 

When he comes, he falls back against the dingy pillow, knocking his head on the splintered wood of the bed frame and crying out but not interrupting the flow of come washing their bellies. Suddenly everything hurts and doesn’t hurt, too intense and ruinous. He screams like he was, but soundless now, wet and ragged. He can still feel that bulge, deep in his gut and poking out, against his belly button, turning it into an outie, like Hog’s, until Hog comes too, like a geyser inside him, grunting and groaning, holding him tight, pressing huge thumbs to that spot on his stomach. Fuck.

His hole is still spread when Hog pulls out, pulsing and twitching, dripping white translucent fluid down his thighs onto the sheets. They can’t sleep here now, with santorum in the center of the bed. They’ll sleep on the floor, like they did back in the desert, uncomfortable but together, hard and cold, but soft for each other, warm for each other. Rat clings and Hog carries, down to the carpet, rug burns on their knees and bruises on their necks. 

Rat sighs. Hog kisses. Rat’s distended belly aches, but in a good way.


End file.
